


Latent

by bloompom



Series: You're exactly what's missing [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bang Chan is Whipped, Car Accidents, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung is going through it, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, They're just all gay and whipped, felix is the bestest friend, jilix bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: He had never felt anything before. He'd never felt the chills, never got burnt, never felt the pain of a scratch or a cut. He was just there,existing.In a world where you lack one of your five senses until you meet your soulmate, Han Jisung had always craved that warmth because as ironic as it is, he had always felt cold, and maybe that is not possible, may he's just imagining it, or maybe, just maybe, that's just his soul, looking for its mate.Part 2 of Breadth
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: You're exactly what's missing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Apologies if this took agesssss. I don't really have an excuse why, life just fell down and crushed me and I just came back up so, yeah. This will have two chapters just cause this has been sitting on my drafts for waaay too long and I just want to put this out there already. The ending is still in process but it'll be probably be done before this year ends. Anyway, thank you so much to those that read and liked the first part! your comments really gave me the will to write this. I appreciate you all so much!! 
> 
> There is nothing too heavy in this but I still advise reading the tags just in case.

It was his 11th birthday when Jisung started to look for something. He was not sure what it was but he felt like he needed to find something or someone. He voiced out these worries to his Mom on the night of his birthday.

“That’s your soul, love. It’s starting to connect with you,” his mother said with a fond smile on his face.

Jisung did not understand what her Mother said but he nodded anyway. He kept thinking about that missing thing until his mother tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, dreaming of an elegant creature that’s way too far for him to distinguish.

+++

It’s Jisung’s 16th birthday and it was celebrated like how any other 16-year-olds celebrate their own, hoping to find their soulmates by inviting a lot of people to their parties. The party was held at his house after begging his parents for 2 weeks. Now that almost everyone that studies at his high school was here, Jisung was starting to regret his decision. It was safe to say that the _introvert_ that is displayed on his Twitter bio was present since that day.

Jisung was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate. 

  
  
  


> **Lixie my Solemayhaps**
> 
> _We’re here Sungie! Now tell me where you are so I can shower you with my loveee~_

  
  
  


Jisung smiled at the message of his best friend and replied with his location. Soon enough Felix was clinging onto him giving him dozens of kisses.

“Eww, no, go away,” Jisung said, feigning disgust. If he’s being honest, Jisung really is an affectionate person. Maybe craving for the feeling of hugs and skinship pushed him to be like that, he reasoned out.

“No, you love it, you love me,” Felix said giggling. Jisung just scoffed, not able to contain the smile that formed on his lips.

“Happy Birthday Sungie,” Chan said behind them, giving the two a fond smile. 

“Thank you, Hyung,” He said, smiling back to his best friend’s soulmate. 

Jisung still takes pride in letting the two meet. Felix being his best friend and Chan being his favorite Senior in the producing club of his school, it was inevitable for the two to meet since Jisung only has a few people on his friends' list. 

That is when Felix went to Jisung’s school so that they can do their monthly BFF dates. Chan decided to walk with Jisung on their way out of campus to talk about the track that they were producing and he was more than excited to introduce the two to each other.

_“Lixie! This is Chan Hyung, my senior at the club that I always tell you about!" Jisung said with a cheerful smile. Happy that two of the most important people in his life was meeting._

_“Chan Hyung, this is Felix, my best friend,” he added. Felix smiled wide, cheeks flushed, halting the chewing of his gum to introduce himself. He always had a gum with him, defending how it was a great strategy of knowing if he met his soulmate since his sense of taste will only be useful when he’s eating something, his dentist’s complaints going from one ear to the other._

_Felix offered his hand and Chan gladly accepted it, ears turning red. That was also the time when Chan first smelled the sweet vanilla scent of Felix’s perfume and the first time Felix finally tasted the sweetness of his gum. Needless to say, Felix bragged about his gum-chewing strategy to his dentist until the old man retired._

  
  
  


+++

On his 20th birthday, Jisung was _old enough_ to know everything about soulmates and according to everyone else’s expectations, he was _too old_ to still be looking for his own. If Jisung was being honest, the hope of finding his soulmate was slowly deteriorating, especially when everyone around him already found theirs. 

Saying that looking for his soulmate as stressful was an understatement for Jisung. He started feeling heavy, all of the excitement and glee that the concept of having a soulmate was replaced with burden and fear. Fear that maybe he won't be able to find his other half. Fear that he was not doing enough. Fear that maybe he was just not born with a soulmate. Fear that maybe his soulmate was already gone and he would never be able to meet them. 

He started looking for things to blame to the point that he started blaming his personality, himself. It was clear to anyone around him that the 19th and 20th year of his life was his darkest time. Jisung tried to change himself, blaming his introverted personality as the cause of not meeting his soulmate. So he started going to different bars and parties, touching every other person that he is able to, desperate to feel that absence in his being.

Everyone was worried about him, afraid that he will get hurt at what he’s doing especially when at the end of every party or night out, he’d get drunk until he blackouts when he fails to find his soulmate.

It was only when Jisung got into an accident that the realization hit him.

He was once again drunk one night, trying his best to find his way home with his whole world spinning. Too intoxicated to notice the car that was behind him and blacking out after hearing a loud impact.

Jisung woke up feeling nothing as usual. He figured that he was in the hospital by smelling the antiseptic when he came into consciousness. He saw his mother on his right, face and reddened eyes puffy from crying while Felix was on his left in the same state.

Jisung was confused as to why they were crying until he tried to move his hand and failed to reach out and wipe away the tears of his Mother.

He tried to move it again figuring out that something was stopping his hands from moving. 

“Oh, Ji-ji,” his mother cried and hugged him seeing how confused his son was. Jisung’s tears started to roll down his temple when it dawned on him.

He got into an accident, and he did not even feel it. He can't even feel the bruises that covered his body.

Was he supposed to be thankful that he cannot feel the pain? Was he considered blessed now?

Jisung closed his eyes as he let the pity for himself eat him. Crying out all of his frustrations until his heart was lighter. 

It took Jisung almost two months to recover, not only physically but also mentally. He promised his parents and friends that he will not be reckless anymore.

He tried his best to look for himself again, the one that he lost while he desperately looked for another person, hoping to fill the emptiness in him.


	2. Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's here, not sure if this is worth posting but I honestly just want to write the fluffy part immediately. Enjoy and Happy holidays!!

It was a normal day for Jisung, sure it was his 22nd birthday today but he started not caring about his age since that incident, choosing to live at the moment and not worry about the future or what others' opinions of him are. 

Chan and he promised to meet up at his shop at 7 am before going to the studio. Jisung went into his usual routine and went straight to the shop carrying his usual iced americano and cheesecake combo. Buying it as a treat for completing the song that Chan assigned him to finish last night. 

Jisung entered the shop with a wide smile greeting his Hyung that was currently on the counter of the shop. Chan greeted him back and called him to come closer. As soon as Jisung was in front of him Felix popped out from behind and a party popper went off. Jisung looked at him with wide eyes and tried to process what just happened.

Changbin came out from the backroom with a cake looking so done with what’s happening, and Seungmin behind him rolling his eyes with a fond smile when Felix started singing happy birthday. When Felix was done and he blew the candle on the cake, they all clapped and greeted him.

“Did Felix force you all to do this?” Jisung said with a smile, playfully glaring at his best friend.

“No! They volunteered!” Felix said, beaming, with Chan nodding behind him. Jisung heard Seungmin snort and Changbin just sighed.

“You do know that I don’t celebrate my birthdays anymore, right?” Jisung said, still with a thankful smile on his face.

“I know that, but _you_ don’t have to celebrate, we’re the ones celebrating,” Felix said proudly like it’s the smartest thing he said. Jisung rolled his eyes at his best friend, hugging him in a silent way saying how much he appreciates them.

They stayed at the cafe a few more hours eating the cake and just catching up until the three producers decided that it was time for them to go to the studio.

“I’ll go first, Hyungs!” He yelled to the couples before going out the door. Jisung already knows that it takes soulmate-couples a long time to say goodbyes when they separate, with all the connection and pull that they feel towards each other. He’s just used to it by now.

Jisung made his way to their studio, it being only 5 minutes away. He smiled to himself, still thinking about the surprise that his friends planned for him. He will always be thankful for them, he really does not know where he’d be without the four by his side. 

Jisung still had a bounce on his step when he rounded up the corner, not noticing the man that he’s about to bump into. 

"Holy shit, I'm so sorry." Jisung blurted out after he saw the person fall down in front of him.

"It's fine," the guy said, a pained expression painting his face. Jisung stared at the guy for a few seconds after he saw the other’s face, thinking how this guy is the most beautiful human being that he has ever seen. When Jisung snapped out of his momentary daze, he immediately helped the other up, trying to regain his manners. 

Before the other could fully stand up, he was already falling back to the ground. The guy held his head, trying to apply pressure. 

_Oh god did I hit his head? Did he hit his head on my head without me knowing???_ Jisung’s brain dumbly supplied as he bent down, supporting the guy’s upper body.

"Minho? Oh my god, what happened?" Jisung heard Chan beside him and he immediately whipped his head to the other’s voice.

"Chan Hyung? Do you know him? I'm so sorry, I just bumped into him and I think I hit his head and now he suddenly fell down-” Before Jisung could even finish his nervous rambling, the guy- Minho, fell unconscious on his arms.

“What the hell happened here?” Changbin asked when he reached the three. Chan immediately instructed Changbin to help him carry Minho back to the shop while he explained what happened and who he was.

Jisung was panicking all the way back to the shop. Hurting someone was the last thing he’d ever want to do, especially now that he knew Minho’s missing sense. It was definitely his fault, he was not paying attention to where he was going. 

Jisung unconsciously wiped away the sweat on his forehead, not noticing the rise of temperature around him. He immediately felt relief when they walked inside the shop that has the air-conditioning on.

“Oh my- what happened?” Felix exclaimed when they saw the two bringing in an unconscious Minho.

“He passed out in the middle of the street,” Chan explained as they lay Minho down on the sofa of the back room. Felix immediately went beside him and checked the unconscious man. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into him, I was just not looking at where I’m going, oh god,” Jisung said while gripping the ends of his hoodie. 

“Jisung, It’s okay. He’s fine, don’t worry, okay?” Chan comforted as he smiled at the younger. Jisung closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

“Come on,” Seungmin said as he walked past him. Jisung stared for a few seconds before he followed the other into the staff room where Seungmin gave him a cup of water. Jisung thanked him, reaching for the cup and drinking the whole thing. The coldness of the water calmed him down as he breathed out a sigh.

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry about it,” Seungmin said with a reassuring smile.

Seungmin was the newest addition to their little friend group that is why Jisung is not as close to him compared to the other three. Meeting him as Changbin’s soulmate immediately made him a part of the group and Jisung is in no way complaining about it. Though Seungmin might be a bit intimidating because of the way he examines people first before talking to them, and the way that he is just a man of few words, he knows that the younger is just as soft and cute as his soulmate when he starts to warm up to those around him.

After a few more minutes, Jisung asked if he could go back to the other room to check on Minho. When they came back Minho was still unconscious but Felix already checked on him. 

“He’s fine, stop blaming yourself, okay?” Jisung bit his lip and stared at the man on the couch.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" he asked again, looking back at his best friend and Chan answered instead

"Yes, Sungie, he's fine. He just needs a little rest."

"But-"

"Trust me, okay? Minho will be fine. Felix is a doctor, I'm pretty sure he knows what he's saying." Chan softly said, giving the younger a reassuring smile. He’s sure that Jisung is not going to completely calm down until Minho wakes up.

They saw a bit of movement from the couch that stopped any more complaints from Jisung. They immediately went closer to the now conscious man, waiting for him to tell them what’s wrong.

"Minho? Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Chan asked when they got nothing from Minho. He still has his eyes closed, frowns still present on his face that only means his head was still hurting.

"Do you need anything? Does it still hurt?" Jisung asked, feeling a bit impatient to know if he can do anything for the guy that he hurt.

There was still no reply from the other. Minho tried opening his eyes but immediately closed them again.

_What’s happening? Did I hit his eyes too??_

Minho opened his eyes again, his eyes darting everywhere as they blinked before they settled on Jisung’s face. He stared back at the beautiful man, taking in his facial features. _He really is beautiful._ His brain supplied again. He didn't even notice the hand that was icing closer to his face until he _felt_ it.

Jisung’s eyes went wide at the feeling. He felt warm, Minho’s hand was warm. Jisung closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He brought his hands up to the others and held the warm one on his cheek.

“ Soulmate.. ” Jisung said breathlessly as he felt the emotion flood through his body. He feels warm. His heart aches but not because of the loneliness that was always there, his heart ached at how for the first time ever, he felt full, he felt so warm and full like he was going to explode anytime soon.

Jisung opened his eyes to stare at the man in front of him. He can feel his tears in his eyes but he smiled anyway because he’s crying with happiness. His tears were there because he was happy. Jisung cannot help to smile bigger when he saw Minho looking back at him.

“Soulmate,” Minho replied, more as a confirmation that, yes, they are indeed the two souls that are destined to be together.

Jisung reached up to put another hand above Minho’s, still getting used to feeling the heat that his soulmate has. Feeling how soft his skin is, how the warmth that he felt did not only reach his skin, but also his heart.

They were not sure how long they felt and stared at each other but a cough from inside the room caught their attention.

“As much as I know how overwhelming and beautiful this experience is,” Chan said, pulling his own soulmate, Felix, closer, “we need to get the both of you checked, we can’t risk any complications.” Chan continued with a warm smile.

The two of them looked back at each other and nodded their heads. Both knew that they did now want their little moment to end but each other’s health is their priority now. The protectiveness of each other already bubbling upon their being.

Jisung stood up and offered his hand to Minho, not letting go of his hand while Minho stared at him the whole time they were walking out of the shop. Jisung looked back at his soulmate and gave him a warm smile that he also received from him. 

Jisung has stopped celebrating his birthday, berates his friends when they get him gifts. But today, on his 22nd birthday, the day that he finally met the one that he was looking for, the one that completed him, the one that was missing, he finally got the best gift of his life and he was in no way complaining.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the epilogue probably before the year ends too so I hope you guys stay tuned for that. Thank you so much again for reading this and I hope you enjoyed Jisung's point of view and story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it?? Thank you so much again for those who patiently waited for this!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! I love you all and I'll see you soon!! Smooches!!  
> Oh btw you can ask me stuff on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bloomyy)  
> -Bloom ❀


End file.
